Beauty And The Geek!
by sophyy officiallyTWItatooed
Summary: Alice sets her geeky BFF Bella up with one of the hottest guys at Forks high; Edward Cullen. Will Bella and Edward hit it off or will Bella's coyness destroy all hope of her recieving male affection for the first time in her life? B&EPOV'S included ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's a true nerd at heart despite being BFF's with the school's IT girl Alice Hale. Alice is fed up with Bella's constant timidity towards the opposite gender and the fact she's never been on a date before and refuses to try ask a guy out...So Alice being Alice sets her up with one of the cutest guys at Fork's high; Edward Cullen. Will the date go to plan or be Bella's worst nightmare? And will something blossom out of this 'date', say maybe a RELATIONSHIP!!? Read to find out. Contains language and future lemons ;)…

The D.A.T.E - **D**isastrous.**A**ssembly.**T**ruly.**E**mbaressing 

"I really don't want to do this Alice. Seriously."

She lifted her head sharply, glaring into my eyes. Her hands absentmindedly carried on wrenching my hair, intricately putting it into braids.

"Bella are you a lesbian?"

My eyes widened in sudden shock at her words. I gnawed at my lip whilst thinking of a suitable response.

"No, Alice I'm not a lesbian. Honestly."

I thought that was pretty suitable. She tilted her head and abruptly stopped braiding.

"Then why, when you're in a two meter radius of a male do you scowl like a baby? And why when I set you up on a date with one of the cutest guys at Forks high do you feel so dam belligerent to go?"

Irritated, I got up from the bed and started to pace the floor nervously.

"Alice, you know I get nervous when I'm around the opposite gender and forcing me to go to an Italian restaurant and share a table for two with a male really pisses me off!"

She sighed exasperated as she knew I wasn't going to crack. I was too stubborn.

Totally ignoring my rant, Alice skipped towards her closet and pulled out a cerulean blue chiffon dress. With frills. She pouted angelically at me. I groaned, maddened as I knew my stubbornness had been defeated.

"Bella you look…hot!

"Thanks Alice!" I chimed, faking enthusiasm.

She rolled her eyes and melodramatically wiped the palm of her hand across her forehead.

"You're such freaking hard work Isabella Swan. You should be grateful you have me as a best friend!"

Grateful!? HA. I arched my brow and stuck out my tongue playfully at her.

"Ok, I put mascara, lip-gloss and face wipes in you purse in case of emergency top ups, make sure you take your cell in case anything goes wrong, NOT that it will, so you can call me for help, Charlie and Renee are covered, they think your stopping at my house tonight for a study slumber party so you can stay out as late as you want, OH and…"

My jaw was fixed in the shape of an O and my eyes were bulging out of there sockets.

"Alice, STOP! I understand, everything's covered now can we please just go. Its 7pm and I'm SUPPOSED to be meeting Edward at half past." My voice broke on the last word revealing my uneasiness. She grinned wildly and grabbed my hand toeing me toward the stairs.

There was only 10 blocks to go, everything was under control. Except for me. I fidgeted uncontrollably in the passenger seat beside Alice whilst she bopped up and down to Flo-rida's 'Low'.

"She got those apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur…"

"Alice, shut the fuck up!"

"She got the whole club looking at her!"

Grunting loudly, I put my fingers in my ears to block out her singing. Nerves rippled through my body as we turned the corner to the restaurant and Alice then noticed that I was shaking.

"Bell's you don't have to do this if you really don't want, I can call Edward now and tell him you came down with the flu…" She bit her lip anxiously, tuning her head to look at me then turning it back to look at the road.

"Alice, I didn't get dressed up like this to fake the flu!" I tried my very best to disguise my chattering teeth. I gave her thumbs up, which I regretted seconds later, and she seemed satisfied to carry on driving. I could see the sign slowly approaching as Alice drove unhurriedly trying to spot a parking space, 'La Bella Italia'. This being the only decent restaurant in the whole of Forks, Alice had a minuscule choice of where the date would occur. Shit. It finally hit me. I was going to be in a two meter radius of a male! The car jolted to a halt and the engine cut off leaving an eerie silence.

"Ready!?"

"No but there's no time better than the present!" I laughed shakily, unfixing my seatbelt. The frills got in the way. Alice grasped my hand and gave it a little squeeze as I jumped out of the car door. I plodded around the bonnet to the drivers side. She had her window rolled down.

"You'll be fine Bell's. You look stunning! Don't panic, Edwards a really nice guy, he'll understand that you're a little nervous!" She cooed whilst reapplying her lip-gloss in the wing mirror. Yeah, she really didn't give a shit! Her words of wisdom seemed to make me feel ten times worse. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and made my way sluggishly toward the restaurant entrance. She was waiting until I got inside. This made me feel more at ease. Taking in a large gush of air and pushing it out through my nose, I opened the door. A small, round man with a freakishly long moustache played a sweet melody on the violin passionately as I headed for the booking stand. Alice had already reserved a table for two.

"Ciao Madam, may I ask your name?" the man enquired politely in a strong Italian accent. The violin stopped as he walked over to the booking stand and flicked through a bulky book containing calligraphic written names and table numbers.

"Miss Swan, Bella Swan, I think the tables booked under the name Cullen, Edward Cullen?" I breathed as harmoniously as I could. His thick eyebrows furrowed as he searched for the name. I took this time to take a quick gawp around the restaurant. Families and friends were sitting at grand glossy wooden tables sitting on quant wooden chairs, laughing blissfully with each other and eating there meals. The restaurant had a nice atmosphere which involuntarily made me smile. I could smell wild flowers and tomato pasta – typically Italian! Not being able to help myself, I gaped indifferently at the striking paintings that were situated at the left hand side of the rectangular entrance. They looked out of place in this high class Italian restaurant, and it puzzled me why they were there. Knocking me out of my trance the man spoke with an assertive and strangely mocking tone.

"Ah yes! Cullen, table cinque!" My previous Italian vocabulary ability told me he meant table five. He then muttered something under his breath which I could not make out. My stomach churned rapidly as he lead in front down a spacious corridor decorated with chandeliers and bouquets of wild yellow roses that smelled beautiful.

"A set up date, a very tasteful one if I must add, by Alice Hale I believe Miss Swan?" He said whilst grinning. Alice was a usual here and knew the staff well. This didn't mean she had to pour out the fact that I couldn't arrange a date myself, TO A RESTERAUNT EMPLOYEE! She'd be getting a yelling at when I got back. I was not a happy freaking bunny.

"Yes, which I was forced to attend." I growled whilst throwing him a scornful look.

"If you don't mind me saying Miss Swan, you look dashing in that blue dress. The colour complements your skin tone perfectly!"

"Err, thanks!" I stuttered, knowing the blush would come any second later.

Pervert.

The corridor opened out into a circular shaped room filled with intricately hand crafted metal tables and chairs. This room also was decorated with chandeliers and roses but these were red. Couple's, age ranging teenage to elder years were clinking glasses of wine, staring lovingly into each others eyes and eating Italian dishes that smelt divine. Alice had booked us into the 'Romantic couple's dining area – *couples ONLY'. This I had not known. Arggggh, for fuck sake ALICE! My eyes rolled automatically then scanned the room crazily looking for table 'cinque'. The man then led me toward the far right of the circular room where Edward sat calmly and very, very sexily, gazing at the skilfully painted sealing above us. Every nerve and cell in my body was set alight like a firework and my insides turned to jelly…


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Cullen 'Just for coffee'

"There we go Madam; a waiter shall be with you shortly to take your order" the violin player sneered pulling out the chair so I could be seated. Don't leave I thought hastily, screaming the individual words at him in my head hoping some how he'd hear them. Blatantly ignoring my thoughts he walked away and began playing a different, more up tempo melody on his violin. I turned, with exaggerated slowness toward Edward and avoided any eye contact. I could feel the shakes coming, building up inside of my body desperate to be free. Calm it Bella; don't make yourself look more of a dick, say hello, say HELLO I said to myself silently, drumming the thoughts into my brain hoping that it would obey.

"Hello Bella. Wow, you look…err…beautiful!" I thanked God sincerely for him speaking first.

"Hey. Thanks…Alice got a little… carried away" I chuckled to myself eyeing the frilly dress and peep toe stilettos. The blush would come sooner or later. I continued to cower away from his intense stare and stupidly started playing with the origami-like folded napkins. Breathe Bella, I told myself.

"So…How have you been? Had a nice weekend?" he questioned in an irresistibly sexy voice. I looked up automatically, where I got hopelessly hypnotized into his deep topaz eyes. Wrong move.

"Err…I've been absolutely great…fantastic actually and the weekends just flown by" I poured out to him like a doofus. What ever freaking power his eyes held was really casting its magic upon me. I couldn't bring myself to break out of his gaze. He giggled lightly and arched one dark eyebrow.

"What about yourself?" I finally blurted, my voice breaking on 'self'.

"I've been good, a little busy all weekend with football training. We've got a big game coming up next week so coach is calling us in for practice as much as he can."

I nodded gormlessly like I was paying attention to his every word but really I was staring admirably at his gorgeous face. The only words I caught were 'good' 'football' and 'practice'.

His hair was a glistening bronzy shade and looked tousled and knotted which made him even more desirable. Surprisingly he wasn't your stereotypical 'high school hottie' and although I'd had seen him a couple of times around school before I'd never really noticed how handsome he was.

He leaned in closer abruptly breaking me out of my reverie causing me to lean back.

"I don't really like Italian food." He muttered, flashing a jaw-droopingly beautiful crooked smile. Winking his right eye he carefully picked up a strand of my hair and twiddled it in-between his finger and thumb. My usual reaction to this sort of contact would be to punch him in the face but strangely I giggled impishly and unintentionally leaned toward him. What was this guy doing to me!? He tucked the strand behind my ear and his cold fingers lingered on my cheekbone.

"Sir, Madam? Are you ready to order?" a husky Italian voice spoke. At once both Edward and I shot back into our seats embarrassed by the waiter's interruption. We hadn't even looked at the menu yet. I gawkily nodded and picked the menu off of the table and opened it. Erghh, did everything have to be in Italian? I picked the first dish of which title I could understand: Stringozzi with fresh tomato sauce & arugula.

"I'll have the stringozzi with fresh tomato sauce & arugula please, and just a diet coke with that." I pronounced as accurately as I could. The waiter didn't look blank faced as if I had spoken French to him so I guessed my pronunciation was ok. He scribbled my order down onto a note book then glanced down at Edward. He seized the menu of me and gaped at the list of Italian dishes. He looked so hot when he gaped.

"I'll have the Fresh Spinach and Sun-Dried Tomato Lasagna please and just a glass of water"

"Your drinks will be with you shortly" He said whilst jotting down Edwards order. I gave him a thanking smile and with that he hurried away.

The dress was far too tight around my breasts and I could feel them bulging out of the low cut V neck creating extra cleavage. I shuffled round uncomfortably thinking how appealing my holey sweats and converse seemed now.

"So Alice tells me you're not into the sporty type, apparently you prefer intellectual dudes…" Dam you to hell Alice Hale!

"Well that's not completely correct; I mean yes guys who can read, enjoy poetry and preferably play a musical instrument do tickle my fancy but it doesn't mean I can't be attracted to a guy that plays basketball and reads nothing but FHM and sports magazines. I don't go by 'types'…"

His eyes widened in horror as he realized he'd struck a chord, but he then chortled loudly and shuck his head.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, your so… enthralling, if that's the right word for it!"

Enthralling? More like mentally deluded…

I smirked and exaggeratedly rested my chin on the palm of my hand. I couldn't be anything but myself with him. All the nerves that immersed my mind and body were now transformed into adrenaline and giddiness.

"I'll let you in on something…" he whispered edging closer to me. I gulped and my breathing started to get heavier. Did he have to get so close!? Did he want me to go into a cardiac arrest? My heart was thrumming so violently it hurt and my stomach began to overflow with butterflies. He was two inches away from my blushing face and I was definite that if he got any closer I'd throw up.

"I play the piano and have read through the whole Jane Austen series…twice." He breathed. His cool, sweet breath lingered on my skin and sent an electrical shiver from the tip of my crown to the soles of my feet. The butterflies were uncontrollably beating at the lining of my stomach. How many bastards were in there!?

"wow." Was all I could manage.

A young and pretty waitress, who I noticed wasn't Italian came with our drinks and then our food not long after. I didn't really feel like eating as my stomach wouldn't stop rapidly contorting. The food didn't smell all that appetizing either. Edward questioned me about my family, hobbies and surprisingly I answered all his enquiries with ease and confidence. He never failed to make my heart stutter every time he spoke and his eyes grew more compelling throughout the night. Me being the klutz I am dropped scolding hot pasta into my cleavage missing my mouth. I had to run to the restroom before I got third degree burns and tripped on the way. Stupid high heeled peep toes. When I returned Edward was laughing hysterically. I glowered at him.

"Enthralling!" he repeated.

I could feel the evening drawing to a close and I wanted so badly for it not to end. Would there be a second date? The pretty waitress came with our bill and offered us a complimentary red rose each. Edward paid with gratitude and didn't accept any amount I presented to him. What a gentleman I pondered flippantly.

"So Miss Swan, would you like a drive home?" He asked cheekily as we walked out of the restaurant.

My heart skipped a beat as I realised the fatal 'drive home' was approaching. And he would then probably do the famous 'walk me to my door'. The butterflies made a vicious comeback.

"Or would you like to come back to mine for a coffee? Its Saturday night I'm sure your parent's wont mind and I'll drive you home afterwards…"

Whoa.

Of all things I wasn't expecting this! The 'come back to mine' line had my lips fixed in an O of anxiety.

"Err..." Bella say yes, Bella say yes, Bella say yes! Or at least say fucking something.

The words I longed for to come out were caught in my throat and no matter how hard I tried to plunge them out, the silence carried on. Just for coffee, I reminded myself.

"Sure…coffee sounds err…gr-eat" I stuttered at last. His face light up remarkably and a crooked smile grew on his face. I returned it with a shaky grin. The night was dark and an icy breeze made me shiver.

"Here" He said, shuffling off his coat. I took it with eagerness and slipped it over my shoulders. It smelled delicious. The scent overpowered me for a short second. We arrived at his silver Volvo just around the corner from La Bella Italia and courteously, Edward opened the passenger side door, gesturing me to get in.

The drive home was quiet and thoughtful and I took the silence as a chance to gawp at what Edward was wearing as throughout dinner I had been so side-tract by his face. An emerald green button down shirt wrapped around his beautifully buff torso and on his bottom half were navy jeans that fitted his legs flawlessly. I couldn't get over how stunningly the green complemented his pale skin tone. He noticed my indifferent staring and turned to give me a wink. I flushed and twisted myself around to look out the window. The black smudge raced paced my eyes and occasionally there was flash of colour. My purse suddenly started to vibrate and the sound brought me back to reality. I took out my cell phone which read '1 new message'.

'Is everything going ok?

Is he being nice 2 u?

Txt back ASAP! xx'

I couldn't help but grin. I wasn't going to give her the joy of knowing the gossip so I shoved my cell back into my purse. Besides I was still irritated with her. Edward stayed muted, staring straight out onto the road. His strikingly attractive face was serene and happy. It puzzled me how comfortable I felt with him and how the nerves didn't seem to be over-riding me. I tried very hard not to contemplate the fact that very shortly I'd be inside his house drinking coffee and even harder to not think about what else was going to occur…


End file.
